


Ripped Jeans

by FamiliarFeels



Series: bruises and badges [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Light Angst, Minor Violence, Organized Crime, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamiliarFeels/pseuds/FamiliarFeels
Summary: Becky caught Charlotte's eye the second she saw her. They don't know much about each other, but it looks as though fate is about to change that in the most dangerous kind of way.





	1. Queen of Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray, my first charlynch fic, I'm excited. 
> 
> This is a somewhat sequel to my ambalor fic "Torn Leather" but it's not required to read to understand this story. 
> 
> Title of this chapter comes from the song "Queen of Pain" by Devil Doll.

Charlotte Flair was never really the partying type. 

 

Being the chief of police, one never really has time for parties. Charlotte had a real passion for her job and she took it seriously. A little too seriously, some of her fellow officers would note. A borderline workaholic, they’d say. Sure, she stayed up late sometimes for nights on end, but that’s only because there is so much work to be done. It’s a big city and it was her responsibility as the head of the police force that everything and everyone was safe and out of trouble. 

 

However, Charlotte decides to cut her losses and go out for some fun tonight. She had been invited to attend the celebration of Finn’s birthday, her best detective in the department. She was initially hesitant to say yes, but figured why the hell not. Finn had been her good friend for years and time away from work would be just what she needed. 

 

Going home and taking a shower, she switches out of her usual cop uniform and into something more fit for a birthday party. Nothing too fancy, just a black pencil skirt with a fitting shirt to go with it. She decides against the heels, not wanting to wear out her feet too early into the night. Looking back in the mirror, Charlotte smirks at how she looks. 

 

“Not bad,” she whispers to herself.

 

Grabbing the present for Finn, she drives down to the house, the place already being filled with other friends of the birthday boy. Walking up the house, Charlotte remembers that she hadn’t visited this place since Finn first moved in here over a year ago with his boyfriend, Dean. Maybe she was more obsessed with work than she thought. She should visit the boys more often. It was nice, seeing her good friend so happy with someone after the personal troubles that he had two years ago. Yeah, she and Dean never got on the best of terms, but that was a long story. They got along way more spectacular now. 

 

Dean and Finn greet Charlotte at the door, complimenting her outfit and expressing how glad they are to see her which causes her to smile. She chats with them for a few minutes before the guests come over and they excuse themselves to greet them. Charlotte was always the confident type but right now she was feeling the slightest tinge of awkwardness. Walking out of people’s way, she fetches herself a bottle of water only for another hand to meet hers. 

 

Charlotte grabs it first and catches a glance at who was the other hand. Woah. The other woman’s hair is the first thing that sticks out, like flames from the sun, pinned up and braided on one side. She’s wearing all black from the black top to the black heeled boots. Brave, considering it was summer and even the nights were still warm. When their eyes meet, Charlotte takes in those brown eyes which look smokey with the dark eyeshadow she had on. Charlotte is tempted to praise her looks, but she is beaten once the mystery woman speaks first.

 

“I feel like I’ve seen you somewhere before.”

 

Oh god, her voice sounded so cute.

 

Charlotte recognized the accent, hearing the same kind of tone from Finn. But the way this woman spoke...it felt different to her in a good kind of way. Charlotte wasn’t one to blush, but this mystery woman might tempt her with her good looks. Almost forgetting that the woman asked her a question, so caught up in her eyes, Charlotte clears her throat. 

 

“I work with Finn.”

 

“Oh? You a detective too?”

 

Charlotte smiles. “No, I’m actually his boss. I’m the chief of police.”

 

The woman widens her eyes in surprise for a second until she forms a smile of her own and Charlotte feels a sense of accomplishment. 

 

“I knew I saw your face somewhere before! Must’ve seen you on the news a few times.”

 

Charlotte giggles at her excited demeanor. “Are you a friend of Finn’s as well?”

 

“Yeah, but I’ve known Dean longer. Wouldn’t have met Finn if those two hadn’t crossed paths. I didn’t get along with Finn at first, but he came around.”

 

“Heh. Funny, that’s exactly how it was with Dean and I.”

 

“No kidding? I wonder why we haven’t met sooner.”

 

Charlotte shrugged her shoulders. “I’m very committed to my job.”

 

The mystery woman gives her a strange look at first but that fades away into a soft grin and a shake of her head. “Say no more. I’m a workhorse too.”

 

“Is that so? What do you do, if you don’t mind me asking?”

 

“I own a bar downtown. My pride and joy. Very classy and never an unsatisfied customer. You should stop by sometime, uh…”

 

Charlotte offers her hand out to shake and could swear that Bayley and Seth have shown up and are smirking at her across the room. She wants to stick her tongue at them, but not before she learns the name of this woman who has her full attention. 

 

“I’m Charlotte Flair.”

 

The woman takes the handshake and Charlotte admires the strong grip she has. Hearing her name is the icing on the cake now.

 

“Becky Lynch.”

 

It was the most perfect and fitting name, Charlotte thought to herself. She releases her hand and wants to spend the rest of the night talking with Becky but their moment is cut short when the rest of the party gathers around to sing happy birthday to Finn. Charlotte curses under breath and Becky is already engaged in the party festivities for the conversation they were having to continue. Defeated, Charlotte joins her co-workers to enjoy the rest of the night. However, she does pass the occasional glance towards Becky on the other side of the room. She’s talking to two men and Charlotte wishes she could hear her voice from where she was standing.

 

The night is almost over and despite the fun, it was getting late and Charlotte decided to go home and rest. She still had work the next day and she wanted her proper rest. Thanking Finn for the invite and one last happy birthday, she walks back to her car and on the way there, spots Becky mounting atop her motorcycle, helmet in hands. Just when she thought she couldn’t be more intrigued with this woman she barely knew anything about.

 

Becky spots her too and waves. “Quite the party, huh? Thanks for pudding up with me!”

 

It takes Charlotte a second to understand before she starts giggling again. “Did you really just make a pun?”

 

“You still laughed which means I win.”

 

Charlotte settles her laughter before she nods. “It was really great meeting you tonight, Becky.”

 

“Ditto, Flair.”

 

She puts on the helmet and starts up the engine, the image making Charlotte convinced it’s the coolest thing she’s seen in a while. There was no way this was going to be the only night she saw this woman.

 

“Becky, wait!” Charlotte yells over the sound of the motorcycle.

 

“What’s up?”

 

“What’s the name of your bar?”

 

“The Irish Lass Kicker, you can’t miss it!”

 

With one last wave, she rides off down the dark streets, leaving Charlotte alone to remember the name. Becky Lynch seemed like one interesting lady. 

 

Walking into her empty home and kicking off her flat shoes, Charlotte didn’t realize how exhausted she was from tonight’s party. It was a long time since she’d been out like this but it was only a reminder that Charlotte needed to let loose sometimes. Still, as tired as she was, she couldn’t fall asleep. A mysterious woman by the name of Becky Lynch kept clouding her thoughts.

 

* * *

 

“Chief Flair, are you okay? You seem sick.”

 

Almost drifting off to sleep for the first time in years at work, Charlotte opens her eyes to her fellow deputy, Dana Brooke. She looks concerned for her health and Charlotte happily takes the coffee she’s offering, feeling much better. Dana was always one for worrying about Charlotte, especially if she overworked herself. Today must’ve been the first time she’s seen Charlotte in such a state so early in the morning. Usually Charlotte was more awake than anyone.

 

“I’m okay, Dana. Just didn’t get enough sleep last night.”

 

Dana lets out a sigh of relief and nods. “You must of had a lot of fun. I’m proud of you. You deserved a night out. If you want, you can rest your eyes and I’ll tell whoever comes to your office not to bother you.”

 

“No need. What’s on the agenda today?”

 

Dana hesitates. “I don’t know, Chief. The newest report we got is about the uprising threat of these underground syndicates. I know a leader of your status can handle this, but maybe we should just leave this to the federal agents instead and let them solve it.”

 

“I haven’t given in to those snakes before and I won’t start now. Hand me the report.”

 

It was back to business as the chief of police and passing off orders and doing whatever it took to be a good leader. But there was still the hope that she could find some free time down the road, something she hadn’t thought of for years. 

 

Charlotte shook her head, trying to forget about Becky....at least until after work.


	2. I Need to See You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from the song "I Need to See You" by Natalia M. King

The annoying ring of the bedside alarm is what pulls Becky from her deep sleep. She groans as she steps out of bed, her head pounding from yesterday’s party. 

 

She smiles remembering it, regardless. Becky had always loved to go out. She enjoyed last night in particular, chatting with old friends and meeting a new acquaintance in a certain beautiful blonde. While their conversation was brief, Charlotte Flair had left quite the impression on Becky. An interesting character no doubt, but Becky could see that she was the type of woman who took her job very seriously from the gleam in her eyes. She wondered if Flair was serious about visiting her bar during her free time. She sure hoped so.

 

With all that on her mind, Becky fought against her fatigue and got ready for work, hopping atop her motorcycle when she was ready. 

 

Getting to her bar, she smiles to herself when she finds her two friends already setting up the establishment for the day. Sheamus and Cesaro had been friends of hers for years that they had practically owned the place with her. Waving to the duo, she begins by wiping down the br counter.

 

“How was last night?” Cesaro asks from across the room.

 

“Really fun. But I got quite the headache.”

 

“You’re in for another headache today,” Sheamus adds.

 

Becky already had an inkling of what he was talking about. “What happened?”

 

“Mickie called here last night while you were out partying. Asked for you.”

 

Becky rolls her eyes. This wasn’t the first time Mickie tried talking to her but it always ended with Becky rejecting her. Mickie and her had history, but Becky preferred to keep that history in the past and look forward. For some reason, Mickie decided to start calling again.

 

“Did you tell her to fuck off?”

 

Cesaro laughs. “Sure he did. He had fun doing so, too.”

 

“I don’t see why she keeps persisting,” Becky scoffs.

 

“Don’t worry about it. If she calls this place again, Sheamus and I will be sure to scare her off for you. No one messes with our Becky.”

 

“Thanks, boys.”

 

“Enough about that Mickie James,” Sheamus shrugs off. “Anything else exciting happen at that birthday party besides you gettin’ hungover?”

 

She smiles fondly at them. “I met someone.”

 

“Oh, yeah? Been a long time since someone has caught your eye, Lynch. Who’s the special lady?”

 

“Relax, gentlemen. I barely know her. She’s a friend of Finn’s. His boss.”

 

The next few minutes are full of teasing by Sheamus and Cesaro based upon their shock that Becky engaged in conversation with the chief of police. It shouldn’t have been that big of a deal, but the two men sure made it feel that way. The rest of the day goes slow, however, with only a handful of customers walking in. Hours go by and there’s no issues or drunken idiots to deal with. 

 

It’s past sunrise now and Becky doesn’t even notice when her new blonde acquaintance walk in through the doors. It isn’t until she looks up from cleaning one of the beer mugs that she spots Charlotte sitting in front of her, police uniform and all, and smiles.

 

Charlotte whistles in approval. “Nice place here, Becky.”

 

“Hey there, Flair. Great seeing you again. You kept your promise after all.” Becky could see Cesaro passing a smirk between them.

 

“I’m a woman of her word. Just decided to get some air from the office and stop by.”

 

“What can I get ya?”

 

She thinks for a moment. “Would a cosmopolitan be too much?”

 

“Not a problem, I’ll get right on it.”

 

Doesn’t take too long before Charlotte has her drink in hand and Becky is thankful for Sheamus and Cesaro taking care of the other customers sitting down. Charlotte’s hair is different today, she notices, the blonde hair tied up in a messy ponytail. The uniform is obviously well-taken care of, though. Not a wrinkle in sight, as far as Becky could see.

 

“This is a cool looking bar lounge,” Charlotte finally says. “How did you manage owning it?”

 

“Done my fair share of hard work, I guess. Had enough one day to start on my passion. And you? How did you manage to get the spot as chief?”

 

There’s an excited glint in those eyes of hers and Becky could tell that she loves telling this story. 

 

“Well, my dad used to be a cop too. I guess you could say it rubbed off on me because I never wanted to do anything else. I’ve always wanted to help people, no matter how stressful the job could get. So, when I was old enough, I became a cop in this city and worked my way up from there. After a couple of years, I became the police chief and still am today.”

 

“All that responsibility doesn’t scare you? Looking after your fellow officers, your citizens, plus yourself?”

 

“It’s a lot of work, but nothing scares me. At least...I haven’t dealt with anything that has shaken me to my core yet. But I love it.”

 

“It sure sounds like you do. I-”

 

Becky’s expression changes into that of someone who is about to project all her anger through her fist. Charlotte is confused at first, but looks behind her to where Becky is staring and sees a slightly older woman walk towards the counter and straight to Becky. Charlotte senses the woman’s high levels of confidence by the way she presents herself. High-heeled boots with an expensive vibe, pushing her way past others.

 

“Becky! Hey, sweetheart, have you gotten my calls?”

 

Charlotte blinks. Sweetheart? Looking back at Becky, she didn’t look too happy to see this other woman.

 

“Mickie, I’ve told you already. Stop calling me. I don’t want to see you or the others. I don’t care if they miss me and I don’t care about you. Now either get out or I will make you.”

 

“Becky, I don’t want to cause a scene. I just want to talk to you.”

 

“You blew that chance to talk with me years ago. Now, all of a sudden, think I want to see you? Get the hell out of here.”

 

“Look, I know you don’t want to see me, but-”

 

“Back off, ma’am,” Charlotte interjects. “She told you to get out.”

 

Charlotte’s voice is like deadly poison and it’s enough for the woman named Mickie to acknowledge her presence. She looks over Charlotte almost like she has never had anybody interrupt her in her life before now, before she lets out a sarcastic chuckle, but neither Becky or Charlotte are in the mood for laughing. 

 

“Oh, so you’re making friends with the cops now, darlin’? I thought you were different than that.” She says to Becky.

 

That’s enough to make Charlotte stand up toe to toe with her. “If she wants you to get out of here, then I suggest you do what she says. Right now.”

 

She doesn’t seem intimidated by Charlotte’s involvement in the slightest, but nods in defeat when she sees Becky’s glare. 

 

“Fair enough, I’m a good girl. I still have my manners. But don’t think I’m gonna forget your face, blondie. The uniform you’re wearing makes no difference, you’re just like everyone else in here to me. And Becky, just try to understand that I want to talk to you. No tricks.” A wave of her hand and she shoves her way past Charlotte. “You ladies have a nice night.”

 

When she’s out the door, Becky curses under her breath trying to clean a glass to distract herself from what had occured. Charlotte doesn’t know what exactly had happened but wishes she could change the mood to what it was before Mickie had showed up.

 

“I’m really sorry about that,” Becky mutters.

 

“It’s alright. Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve seen that. She an old friend or something?”

 

“She’s...my ex.”

 

“Oh…”

 

“She’s not trying to get back with me, if that’s what you’re thinking. She’s trying to...actually, nevermind. That’s not important. I don’t care what she wants from me.” Becky lets out a long exhale. “Thanks for backing me up, by the way. I probably would have broken her arm over this counter if you hadn’t stepped in and then you’d have a bigger problem on your hands.”

 

Charlotte lets out a small laugh. “Happy to help.”

 

They both share smiles with each other before Charlotte hears a buzz go off from her phone and it’s a message from Dana asking her to get back to the station urgently. Someone had showed up, it seems. She groans and pulls out cash to pay for the drink.

 

“Damn, just what I need. Sorry I have to leave so abruptly, but something just came up at work and they need me back.”

 

“I understand. Thanks again for tonight, Flair. Don’t be a stranger here, either.”

 

“You bet. Bye, Becks. I’ll see you again sometime.”

 

Driving to the station, Charlotte kept overthinking if the shortened name was too much.

 

* * *

 

Walking into her office, she is not pleased by who greets her. In the corner is a nervous-looking Dana and Charlotte knows why. Dana knew that her boss wouldn’t approve of who was standing in her office like they owned the place. Two federal agents that she had come across only a few times in her career, but they were always keen on making her life a living hell whenever they were present. One of them stands with her arms crossed, the other leaning back on Charlotte’s desk and she wants to yell at him to get off. Both are wearing similar suit style outfits, looking like lawyers in court.

 

Charlotte tries her best to remain professional. “Hello, Agent Bella. Agent Roode. I don’t recall ever inviting you two to come down.”

 

“Working for federal law, we don’t need your permission to come down,” Nikki Bella points out. 

 

“Still, there’s no reason for you to be here. I have everything taken care of.” Her eyes move over to her deputy. “Dana, did you call them?”

 

Bobby tries easing down the tension in the room. “Chief Flair, we don’t mean to stir up trouble. Nobody called us here. Yes, we should have notified you before we came down but there are bigger issues at hand.”

 

“Issues that I’m not aware of?”

 

“No, you certainly must’ve read the reports on it by now. The ongoing investigation of syndicates located in your city?”

 

She nods. “Yeah, and my department is working as hard as they can to identify these crooks and bring them in.”

 

“Not fast enough, though. That’s why we came down here.” Nikki sighs and looks out the office window.

 

Charlotte and Nikki have had their fair share of quarreling in the past, even they both had the same goal. Both had a passion for what they did and they respected that but it was the means of getting towards a goal on where they disagreed. Nikki would go through any lengths, no matter if it had hurt others. Charlotte, on the other hand, played a more strategic role due to her own fair share of losing officers and citizens along the way. 

 

Bobby Roode was a different story. He never really cared about playing it slow or going right in without thinking, as long as he got the job done. Charlotte often had to lecture him about being more careful. One of these days Bobby was going to make the wrong move, she feared. 

 

“Need I remind you, that the last time you forcefully got yourselves involved in my investigations, you almost ruined everything.”

 

“Chief Flair, that was years ago and you were still new to the leadership role. You  _ needed _ the help back then. But this case is different, your department can’t do it on their own. We suspect that the threat can be bigger than you realize.”

 

Bobby makes a step forward. “Agent Bella is right, Chief. Look, if it was up to me, I’d trust you to do this on your own. But it’s not up to me and we technically can’t leave until the investigation is wrapped up.”

 

Charlotte feels Dana put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and a sympathetic expression. A gaze that begged Charlotte to reconsider. Looking up at Nikki and Bobby, Charlotte tried her best to think of the pros of having them. Sure, she had her disagreements, but she cared more about the city than anything else. She hated the idea of anyone believing she wasn’t working hard enough, but perhaps it was worse if she couldn’t do anything to prove them wrong. 

 

“Fine. But if you two start causing even bigger problems than the one at hand, I will have words, understand?”

 

Roode shakes her hand with a smile. “Thank you for the cooperation, Chief Flair. Agent Bella and I won’t let you down.”

 

“You better hope not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beat writer's block enough to finish this chapter but I can feel the block returning, smh


	3. In the Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from the song "In the Water" by Anadel

Charlotte wakes up in a cold sweat, a common experience to wake up to in her daily life. When she looks at the time, it’s still way too early to go into work, but there’s no chance of her getting back to sleep now. The air is still mildly warm due to the hot summer, Charlotte picking up the blankets she had most likely kicked off during sleep. The bed is way too big, Charlotte thinks to herself as she stretches. 

 

Yesterday was a lot on her plate. Welcoming Bobby and Nikki back into her department wasn’t an easy pill to swallow. As much as she hated to admit it, she could use the extra help. At the end of the day, there is nothing she cares for more than the safety of her city. It’s been that way for a long time and it has stayed that way. 

 

Not feeling in the mood for breakfast so early, Charlotte decides to place her feet atop her living room table and sit back in her couch, checking if any good movies were on. There was no point in ever watching the news as she already knew most of what was going on in the local area. The sun would be coming up very soon as she can already hear the birds chirping outside. Spending an hour or so watching a mediocre romantic comedy, she hears a knock on her door.

 

Checking the clock, it’s seven in the morning now. She should be getting to work in an hour and she’s still in a tank top and sweatpants. Groaning, she gets up to answer the door. It’s Bobby on the other side, holding a tray of coffee and a white paper bag, already in his work suit. He smiles when he sees her.

 

“Good morning, Chief Flair. Mind if I come in? I hope I didn’t wake you up, I know it’s early.”

 

Rubbing her eyes, she gives him a small grin. “Morning, Agent Roode. And not at all, make yourself at home.” Walking in, she noticed nobody else was with him. “Agent Bella?”

 

“She decided to stay at her hotel room reading over the case until she comes down to the station later. You know how she can be.”

 

Charlotte nodded, following Bobby into the kitchen. Whatever was in the bag, it smelled good.

 

Bobby passes her one of the cups from the tray, still smiling. “Coffee? I wasn’t sure how you take yours, so I just got black.”

 

“Black is perfect, thank you.” The first sip is enough to make Charlotte sigh with ease.

 

“I got you a breakfast croissant too, Chief.”

 

Rolling her eyes with a smirk, she takes the sandwich in her hands, not caring if she takes a huge bite out. She doesn’t recall ever making herself dinner last night. Bobby doesn’t seem to mind, though, as he’s too busy eating his own croissant.

 

Taking a long drink from her coffee, she turns to face him. “You know...there’s no need for formalities when we’re not at work, Bobby. You and I have known each other for years now. Just call me Charlotte.”

 

He laughs softly. “Sorry...Charlotte. Didn’t want to think I was overstepping a boundary or anything. I know how you must be feeling about me and Nikki being in town and all.”

 

A shrug. “Don’t even worry about it too much, Bobby. Sure I’m a little against it but...I also know how your higher ups work. They won’t be satisfied or let you guys leave until we can officially say the case is closed. Syndicates are tough to deal with. I just didn’t think that it would happen in my city. Maybe I’m doing a worse job than I thought.”

 

“Hey, don’t say that. I think you’re doing an excellent job as a leader. It’s like I said yesterday, if it was up to me, I’d let you handle this without me and Nikki getting involved.”

 

“Well, I’ve had my ups and downs.”

 

“Lots of people do. I can’t imagine what it’s like in your shoes. You doing good?”

 

“Once I finish this coffee and croissant, I will.”

 

Bobby nods in agreement and joins her in completing breakfast.

 

* * *

 

Walking into work uniform and all, Charlotte greets whoever is in the building before heading into her office with Bobby. Nikki Bella is already inside, skimming over a folder on Charlotte’s desk. She doesn’t mind people being in her office at times, but being a federal agent, one would think to ask permission before going into the police chief’s private room. Then again, they probably didn’t ask yesterday either. Agents. Always had to do things their own way.

 

“Good, you’re finally here.” Nikki gives a greeting nod before allowing Charlotte to sit in her desk chair. “Are your detectives here?”

 

“Detective Rollins just arrived. Detective Balor won’t be here for another few minutes.”

 

“I’ll go get him, then.” Bobby excuses himself before it’s only Nikki and Charlotte in the room.

 

Nikki tries her best to pass a small smile. A large part of her wanted to ask Charlotte something. What she wanted to ask, she wasn’t sure. Perhaps she wanted to ask Charlotte if she hated her and Bobby for being here. She knew that wasn’t going to be true. There were only a handful of people who Charlotte really despised and Nikki and Bobby were not one of them. Annoyed, possibly, but never hatred. There was nothing but respect that Nikki had for Charlotte and even though her words will end up harsh, she was looking out for the best interests in the case. This wasn’t her city to protect, but it was her job to lend a helping hand to Charlotte. 

 

“I don’t want you to get the wrong impression, Chief Flair. A few years ago when we first met, I admit, Roode and I got a bit out of hand. And I’d like to apologize. We took what was a homicide case and blew it out of proportion, nearly causing you to lose your place as police chief. I want to inform you that Agent Roode and I have grown from are past mistakes and that I’m not here to start arguments. We should’ve trusted your leadership.”

 

Her words are unexpected but not a shock to Charlotte. “Apology accepted. I don’t want to argue either. And I also admit that, at the time, I still needed some time to adjust as the chief of police. You two aren’t the bad guys, but it’s the way you try and get to the bottom of a case. That’s not how we do things here. You and I are more alike than we think, Agent Bella. We just have different points of view sometimes.”

 

“At times, one point of view is more effective than the other.”

 

Hearing that, Charlotte tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear and sighs. “Yeah...guess it does.”

 

The door opens and in walks one of her detectives, Seth Rollins, with Bobby. In the beginning, Charlotte remembers never really letting Seth show off his skills to his advantage. Due to a certain case two years back, however, it convinced her to let the man do what he does best. Nowadays, Seth was finding himself solving cases faster than Finn sometimes. A silent nod and he already looked prepared to know whatever case he has next, a trait she admired in Seth.

 

“Morning, Chief. What case do we have today? I assume that the agents will be joining me?”

 

“Agent Roode will be joining you and Finn. Agent Bella will be working with me. We will be working in collaboration to solve the ongoing case of underground syndicates. Have you read the reports on that?”

 

“Yeah, a suspected large group of people are figuring out ways to embezzle money through illegal means. Didn’t have time to read what exactly those illegal activities were.”

 

“We believe they might be working secretly through private businesses. They’ve been suspected of being loan sharks to local citizens and are no strangers to violence. We have no leads on suspects for the time being, we only know of what these groups are doing.”

 

“There are multiple?”

 

“That’s one of the theories,” Nikki points out. “Either way, they’re bad news. We got to figure out all we know before this whole damn city becomes corrupted by them.”

 

“I understand. What do you need me to do?”

 

“You men will have to go over the files of reported violent incidents with these groups. All is there from vandalism to attempted murder. Agent Bella has made an updated file on the most likely places in the city where they could be hiding. She and I will be going over that today.”

 

A quick look through one of the folders and Seth is ready for work. “Got it. Thanks, Chief.”

 

Charlotte dismisses them to go to their own offices, but not before calling out to Bobby. “Play nice, Agent Roode.”

 

A smirk is passed her way and Bobby nods. “I promise, Chief Flair.”

 

It brings out a small laugh in her before Charlotte makes her way out of the office too, informing Nikki that she needed to make sure that Finn had made it into work for the day. Sure enough, when she steps out, she sees him walking through the front door and points him in the direction of his private office. Her own way of telling him to get right to work. The detective catches on to what she’s trying to say and hurriedly walks to his office and it’s there that Charlotte notices a gold band on one of his fingers.

 

She’ll have to congratulate him later.

 

Smiling, she returns to Nikki, who is already waiting for Charlotte to read the files.

 

“Should I ask how you and Agent Roode managed to pinpoint the locations on where our criminals might be hiding? I know you’re not shy of breaking the rules a little bit.”

 

“If you’re thinking Roode and I broke any laws, you’re wrong. I spent all night looking through nearly all the folders in your back room. Looked up all the shady places here. Not everywhere in this city is all sunshine and rainbows, you know.”

 

“I know that,” Charlotte frowns while flipping a page. “I remember some of these places from past cases. Some of these don’t even have the same name anymore.”

 

“Doesn’t mean that they aren’t free of suspicion. Syndicates work in manipulative ways. Like a wolf in sheep’s clothing. I know you’re own department has had problems with that in the past.”

 

Not willing to go into such detail about it, Charlotte just hums in agreement. She tries her best to read over the addresses and pictures until she flips the page to find a certain well known bar.

 

“Becky?” Charlotte whispers sharply under her breath.

 

“What was that?”

 

There wasn’t much written on the paper besides it being an area to keep a watch on. There had to be a reason why Becky’s bar was labeled there.

 

“This place, why is it under suspicion? Looks like a normal drinking bar.”

 

“That’s what it may seem, but if you go look in your records, that bar has had it’s run in with trouble.”

 

“Such as?”

 

“I read the reports back when Detective Balor was working on those infamous serial killings this city had two years ago. The bar pictured there was the subject of being brought information on illegal fighting circuits. That is no coincidence, especially when the report says that the woman in charge didn’t give a specific reason why she was receiving those invitations.”

 

Charlotte remembered that incident, but that was way before she had met Becky. That was when Finn was off doing a case without help from anyone in the department and along the way he had uncovered a secret fighting circuit. The police force managed to shut the whole thing down soon after knowing about it. However, Charlotte had forgotten that people who worked for that circuit passed on information about it to outsiders. She didn’t know Becky was one of them.

 

“And you believe those people who passed info have ties to the syndicate?”

 

“Or worse, that the syndicate could be working behind that establishment.”

 

Charlotte couldn’t believe it. She didn’t want to believe it unless it was true. Looks could be deceiving though and if there was any indication that the woman who had been in her mind for the past few days was a criminal...she wanted answers. Although, Charlotte would have to ask somebody else first about everything they knew about Becky Lynch before she went into deep waters. And she knew just the man to go to. 

 

“Excuse me for half an hour, Agent Bella. I have to go see someone.”

 

“Wait, where are you going? Should I go with you?”

 

“No need, just stay here and continue your work, I won’t be long.”

 

Nikki would question her later but Charlotte needed some inkling of an answer of what kind of person Becky Lynch could have been.

 

She hoped Bobby and Nikki’s suspicion was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took way too long to update this due to personal reasons, but I have no intention of not completing it.
> 
> I put way too many mentions of Torn Leather in this chapter haha.


	4. Days Ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way longer than it needed to but life gets in the way I guess. 
> 
> Title for this chapter is the song "Days Ahead" by Hania Zdunek

The bustling noises of the city streets sounds off outside the windows of Charlotte’s police vehicle, following the gps directions to her destination. Part of her liked taking pride in how well the city was in terms of safety. Things had never been easy and part of her began to fear that home wouldn’t be so safe if she didn’t work hard enough. Once she arrives where she needs to, she’s met with smiles from the employees, the men already knowing her on a personal level. 

 

“Good morning, Chief Flair. Any trouble with your car that needs fixing?”

 

“Hi, Mustafa. No, the car is fine. I was actually wondering if I could speak with Dean. Is he in today?”

 

“Yeah, he’s in. He’s a little busy at the moment, but I guess you could talk to him while he’s working.”

 

“Thanks. I won’t be more than fifteen minutes.”

 

Walking further inside, she spots Dean working underneath a car, not seeming to notice that she was present until she clears her throat. “Hey, Dean. It’s me.”

 

He pauses his work, but doesn’t make his way out from underneath the car. “Charlotte? What’s up?”

 

She’s here strictly for work, that much was certain. However, there was no harm in having a bit of fun. Charlotte smirks. “Congratulations on the engagement to Finn.”

 

It’s enough to finally make her friend show himself and look up at her with eyebrows raised. “Okay, Flair. I know you well enough to know that you wouldn’t interrupt your work to just congratulate me. What’s going on?”

 

She chuckles. “I  _ do _ mean it, though. Congrats. I know you and Finn are going to be happy together. But...yes. I’m here to ask you about something.”

 

“Oh boy. You’re not suspecting me of a crime I didn’t commit again, are you?”

 

“No, no. I was hoping I can take a few minutes of your time to ask about Becky Lynch since you’ve known her for a long time.”

 

He grins. “Charlotte, if you want to ask her out, all you had to do was say it.”

 

Her face reddens slightly. “This isn’t about that, Dean. I’m here because her name appeared in my recent case.”

 

“Becky? Why, is she in danger?

 

“I’ll be asking the questions now.” Her voice lowers to a more serious tone, a common trait she carried when she got immersed into her position as police chief. Dean didn’t seem to mind and awaited the questions. “Do you know of any criminal history she might have? Any suspicious activity?”

 

Dean scratches the back of his neck to think about it. “Nope. I’ve never thought of Becky to be someone like that. She’s had her run-ins with bad people, but never committed any crimes herself. She’s too good of a person.”

 

“And you’re absolutely sure?”

 

“Charlotte, I’ve known Becky for years. I think I would’ve noticed if she was doing something illegal.”

 

“You’d be surprised. I know she’s your friend, but it’s my job to make sure people are safe too.”

 

“You’re saying she’s not safe to be around.” 

 

It’s not meant to be a question and both of them knew it. He didn’t know Charlotte as well as Finn did but he knew her enough to know how she functioned with her work. Charlotte put the safety of her fellow officers and the safety of her citizens first, no matter what. And here he was hoping that the police chief was planning to ask his friend out. What a shame. 

 

“I didn’t say that, Dean.”

 

“Can I at least ask  _ you  _ a question?” She nods in response. “Is Becky in trouble?”

 

She sighs and puts away her notepad. “It’s too early in the case to know for sure. But I really should be getting back to the station now. If I need to ask you more questions, I’ll call your house phone. You know it’s better to do a questioning when the person is right in front of you.”

 

“Isn’t that how all questionings are supposed to go?”

 

“You’d be surprised by the incompetent rookies we have.”

 

He smiles. “Right, well, I’ll see you around then. And if anything comes up about Becky...something bad...tell me, okay? She’s like a sister to me.”

 

“I understand. But I make no promises.”

 

Dean looks apathetic to her response and simply goes back to work. Inside, Charlotte knew they had a long way to go before they could be called close friends especially under the circumstances of how they met. She didn’t like hiding things from people from time to time but she had no choice. Charlotte wasn’t the chief of police for being nice. She was chief because she was damn good at her job. If that meant breaking the truth to Dean and everyone else who knew Becky that she really wasn’t who she said she was, she’ll have no choice. 

 

But she didn’t know that for sure yet, did she?

 

Sitting back in the front seat of her car, Charlotte started thinking about Becky. When they met there hadn’t seemed to be anything initially suspicious about her. Perhaps that was just Charlotte being blinded by attraction. Her mind fast forwards to their second meeting. There wasn’t anything bad that stuck out to Charlotte until-

 

She recalled another woman who made her way uninvited into Becky’s establishment. The woman named Mickie who wore expensive clothing and had a certain air about her that demanded attention. Of how she came to ask Becky to discuss with her about something. Something she never specified out loud. 

 

In the midst of her thoughts, however, Charlotte hears her police scanner go off. Something on the other side about a vandalization and physical assault being reported on the north side of town. That wasn’t too far from where she was. Part of her was hesitant as she really should be getting back to Nikki to finish the briefing, but she also wanted to help out on whatever incident had just occurred.

 

“Screw it. Agent Bella will understand.”

 

* * *

 

Becky has had a stressful twenty-four hours. 

 

There was no way she could return to her home the way it was. Not yet, anyways. She could still hear the constant ringing of her phone. Shutting it off didn’t help. They always had other ways of getting a message across. Putting notes on her door, sending chocolate boxes with words that made her want to crush the gift under her foot, and them sending an idiot messenger informing her that she was invited any time to come back for a dinner. 

 

But Becky knew what they all wanted. A “talk” as every one of them put it. Having Mickie herself show up while she was at work was the cherry on top. That’s when Becky decided last night to pack some of her clothes and spend a few days sleeping over at Sheamus and Cesaro’s place until those assholes took the hint and left her alone.

 

It wasn’t all bad, though. Becky’s mind would occasionally think back to Charlotte Flair. Maybe flirting with her a bit was dangerous considering who the blonde was. But Becky couldn’t help herself. There was just something about the police chief that was...unexpected from partners she had in the past. Still, Becky didn’t want Charlotte to know too much about her as much as she wanted to know the other woman. 

 

With her bar not having to be open for another few hours, Becky makes her way out of the guest room to see Cesaro on the phone with someone while Sheamus is seen drinking coffee on the couch. She’s in no mood for coffee, too busy combing the knots out of her curls. When Cesaro hangs up the phone, he waves over to Becky. His expression tells her that something is wrong. 

 

“That was Naomi calling. She’s been trying to call you while your phone is off. Said that there’s been an emergency, but she didn’t tell me what. Just that you need to be there.”

 

Becky lets out a loud exhale and hurried to get her things. She knew the drill all too well. But Naomi has been her friend for longer than anyone she’s ever known and she needed to make sure she was okay. Getting on her motorcycle and heading off, she was sure she knew what went wrong. 

 

Naomi and a few of Becky’s old friends, like her, ran their own business. A hair salon that Becky would visit sometimes. It was always so spotless and one of the best in the city. When she gets there though, the entry doors are smashed, glass over the concrete sidewalk. Looking up, Becky can spot the name of the salon ripped off and replaced with purple spray paint. It makes her heart break but it’s soon swapped with rage. 

 

Walking inside and ignoring the crunch of glass beneath her boots, it’s even worse than outside. As if a tornado had run into the building, she saw various products and hair styling tools thrown all over the floor. Becky nearly throws her helmet down in anger. It’s subsided momentarily when Becky spots Naomi with some old friends come in from the back. A hug is shared and Naomi shakes her head in disappointment.

 

“Should’ve seen it, Becky. It was like all hell broke loose in under five minutes.”

 

Frowning, Becky looks back at the mess. “Did  _ they _ do this?”

 

“Who else would’ve?”

 

“Are you okay, though?”

 

“They know better than to put their hands on me, baby. Poor Carmella wasn’t so lucky. When they came in and wrecked the place, she got caught in the chaos and one of the ladies decked her in the cheek.”

 

“I’m sorry…”

 

“It’s not your fault-“

 

“No, it is. They wanted my attention and now they got it. She can pester me all she wants, but when she brings you into it, that’s it.”

 

“Hey, don’t start on that. We’re fine. Nothing a little insurance and secrets can’t handle. If she really wanted to piss you off, she would’ve done something more drastic. Really...we’re okay. Nia already called the cops.”

 

Becky still felt guilty about the situation. She should have kept her phone on. She could’ve made Mickie pay the price for what she did. If only she had faced her sooner. Becky feels a pinch on her arm, however and Naomi is glaring at her with a weighted mood.

 

“Don’t go crawling into her mouse trap, Becky. We’ll find a way to get around this. We have before.”

 

Becky has no time to argue, the first cop car arriving at the scene. Becky’s eyes widen when she sees who it is and begins to wonder if it’s too late to leave. Charlotte walks inside with a powerful presence, shaking her head when she sees the damage done to the place. She pauses when her eyes meet with Becky. 

 

“Uh...hi there, Flair.” Becky feels choked up all the sudden. 

 

“Hey, Becks. Funny seeing you here.”

 

Naomi clears her throat. “Hi, Officer. Thanks for coming so quickly.”

 

Charlotte snaps back into the state she was in before and introduces herself and vice versa. “Naomi Knight. Were you the one who called the police?”

 

“No, that was one of my girls, Nia Jax.”

 

“There was a report of assault, right?”

 

“Yeah, one of my girls got hit in the face during the commotion. Nothing worth going to the hospital over, I don’t think.”

 

“I’ll send over some medical assistance just to be sure. Could you explain what happened here?”

 

“Certainly. My girls and I were setting up to open up in an hour and suddenly a bunch of cars and motorbikes pulled up. Before we knew it, our place was trashed and they left as soon as they came. I couldn’t get a good look at their faces, they were covered.”

 

“They didn’t come to steal money?”

 

“No, just wanted to vandalize and run.”

 

“Did you at least get a good look at the vehicles?”

 

“I was too caught up in all the excitement to see. Sorry.”

 

“That’s fine, perhaps the other witnesses saw something.” Her eyes raise up to look at Becky. “Were you here when it happened?”

 

“Um, no. I was actually at a friends house. I’m only here because Naomi is a friend of mine.”

 

She nods and hears the sound of other officers pulling up. “I see.” 

 

Looking at her notes, while it could’ve been plain coincidence, Charlotte had her suspicions that this was the doing of one of the syndicates. Vandalism was one of their specialties after all. She didn’t understand why they would target a hair salon of all places. With her eyes on Becky, she wondered if the other woman was linked deeper to this than just some close friendship. Charlotte doesn’t have much time to think on it as the other officers greet her, thankful that one of them is Dana and not another amateur rookie trying to make a name for themselves. 

 

Checking her phone, she realizes how long she’s kept Nikki waiting.  _ Shit _ . “Deputy Brooke, would you mind taking the investigation from here? I need to make it back to the station.”

 

“Not at all, Chief Flair. Leave it to me.”

 

Stepping aside, Charlotte prepares herself for the questions the agent will ask her as the phone starts ringing. “Agent Bella.”

 

“Chief Flair, where the hell have you been? I’ve been waiting here for over an hour looking over the files by myself.”

 

“Apologies, Agent Bella, but something came up and I believe it might be related to our case.”

 

There’s a pause. “We can talk about it more in private. Please do not distract yourself again.”

 

Charlotte sighs in defeat when Nikki hangs up without another word. She’s about to leave before she feels a soft hand on her shoulder and turns to see Becky and that’s when her demeanor softens just a little. Becky stops herself from saying something at first, playing with the motorcycle helmet in her hands. 

 

“You’re heading off, Flair?”

 

“I wish I could help out more, but I need to make it back. Deputy Brooke will help out your friend, though. We’ll find out who did this.”

 

Becky gives her a half smile. She debated on whether or not she should tell Charlotte that she knew exactly committed the crime. At the last second, she decides against it and thinks of something else. 

 

_ Why does she have to be so cute? _

 

“Too bad you have your cop car, I would’ve lended you a ride on my motorcycle.”

 

“The offer is tempting. I’ll hold you to that.”

 

“You know...this is going to sound weird since we have only known each other for a short time but...how would you like to go out with me sometime this week?”

 

Charlotte’s eyes widen and she could feel her heartbeat run fast. The blonde couldn’t remember the last time she was even on a legitimate date with someone and so she fell silent. It wasn’t that she wasn’t attracted to Becky, but what was one to do when the woman who asked you out on a date a person of interest in your investigation. It violated everything she knew. But she’s overwhelmed with emotions when she smiles and says-

 

“I’d love to.”

 

Becky grins back. “Oh, um, great! I’ll have Dean give you my number. As you can see, I don’t have it on me right now. But I’ll call you!”

 

Charlotte thought it was adorable how giddy Becky had become apart from how angered she was moments ago. She could think about the consequences of what she was doing later. Right now she needed to get back. So in saying goodbye to Becky and hoping for a call later, Charlotte drives back to the station, welcomed back with a scowl from Agent Bella. 

 

The first words Charlotte greets her with are, “I’ve got a date with a potential suspect.”


	5. I'm Into You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO LET ME EXPLAIN A FEW THINGS
> 
> I've actually had this chapter done for two weeks now but I've been so busy I haven't had the time to upload it. I apologize for how long these take to come out but writer's block is a bitch and it needs a restraining order.
> 
> Title of this chapter is from the song "I'm Into You" by Chet Faker

When Charlotte is through explaining everything to Nikki Bella, the agent is at a loss for words on what to say. When the blonde first entered by saying she had a date with a potential suspect, Nikki demanded answers on what she meant. Charlotte described everything from the start; how she met Becky at Finn’s party up until returning from the vandalism scene. She had made a point that she didn’t know of Becky’s probable involvement in the syndicate case before Nikki and Bobby showed up. The look on Agent Bella’s face is almost comical but is soon turned into a concerned stare.

 

“And you still accepted this woman’s invitation to go out even  _ after the fact _ you realized she was a likely suspect?”

 

Charlotte avoids eye contact, settling her eyes on the window of her office. There’s a summer breeze today, she notices. “It was in the moment, Agent. And...we don’t know for sure yet if she’s actually involved.”

 

From the corner of her eye, she sees Nikki smirk, but there’s no hint of humor behind it.

 

“I think I learn more and more about you every time I come back, Chief Flair. But I never took you as the type to let your emotions control the actions of your work. For a woman you barely know, no less.”

 

The comment prompts Charlotte to turn towards her, frown in place. “I don’t, nor will I ever. My loyalty is to my job first. If anyone doubts that, they’ll answer to me.”

 

Nikki purses her lips from those words and seconds later, Charlotte notices a gleam in her eye.

 

“Maybe your date won’t jeopardize the case after all. I have a suggestion. We could use this as a way to get information on the potential suspect. Find out if she knows anything. If she likes you enough she’ll be bound to let a few things slip out.”

 

Charlotte’s eyes widen at the idea of using Becky as a way to investigate. The very idea of tricking her into making sure she wasn’t a threat almost made the blonde’s stomach drop. Agents always had a different way of justifying the means. With anybody else, she would of had no problem with going undercover. However, Charlotte actually liked being around Becky. Her priorities lied with work first and foremost, as she had said a moment ago. So...would she feel right spending time with Becky if that meant lying to her to an extent? Charlotte didn’t know, although she couldn’t put all her trust into a possible suspect in her case either.

 

“Getting involved in my personal affairs much?” She joked. 

 

“It’s all in the good favor of the investigation, Charlotte. Trust me, you’ll be thanking me for this when it’s over.” She pulls herself up from the desk and makes her way to the door, opening it to shout orders at someone, possibly to fetch Bobby, Finn, and Seth. 

 

Once everyone is present, Nikki begins to fill in the plans all the while Charlotte stays quiet. 

 

“I have the perfect equipment for this,” Bobby states. “Don’t worry, Charlotte. I’ll make sure that the microphone stays hidden. Your date won’t suspect a thing.”

 

“Don’t I get a say in this?”

 

The chattering among the rest of her team falls silent, all eyes falling on her. 

 

“It’s just...what’re the chances that she might find out? Then our chances to finding a suspect are over.”

 

Nikki shakes her head. “We’ll figure it out when we get there.”

 

With the rest of the team going back to chattering about the plan, Charlotte’s phone vibrates and her heart drops when she reads the message. 

 

**Becky:** _Hey there, Flair. Thanks again for helping out my friend today. I look forward to seeing you again this weekend ;)_

 

Work always came first in her life, Charlotte thinks back. As unfortunate as it could be, that’s what it was and that’s how it was going to stay.

 

* * *

 

Heading back to the salon for the second time that day, Becky notices the officers wrapping up their questioning and taking last notes of whatever evidence they could gather. She felt guilty about leaving Naomi and the others alone in such a vulnerable state but she had other important matters to get back to. 

 

Well, somewhat important. She had to go back at fetch her phone, gathering Charlotte’s number through Dean and ignoring Mickie’s voicemails in the process. 

 

Looking down at her phone, she smiles a bit to herself at Charlotte’s contact before turning around to find Naomi smirking back. 

 

“Becky, you know you’re falling for the wrong person here, right?”

 

“Naomi-“

 

“She’s no ordinary cop, Becky. She’s the chief of police. I can tell you like her, but if she finds out the slightest thing about who you really are…”

 

“She’s not going to.”

 

“What if she already knows?”

 

The grip tightens on her phone. It wasn’t something that Becky wanted to think about. “She doesn’t. Trust me, we’ve only met up a few times.”

 

Naomi wasn’t sure if she could believe that. Part of her didn’t trust Charlotte Flair. “If you say so. It’s hard to let in others who aren’t us, y’know?” 

 

“I know. But let’s talk about more pressing matters...I can’t let Mickie keep doing  _ this _ .” She gestures to the vandalized hair salon. 

 

“Yeah, well, she’s not the type to just let you walk away.”

 

“That’s why I have an idea of what to do. She wants to hold something over my head, I’ll do the same.”

 

“What’re you-“

 

“I’ll call you about it later. I need to get to work.”

 

* * *

 

The overarching weekend comes to a head and Charlotte stares into reflection as Dana clips on the microphones, making sure they stayed out of sight from any suspicion. Hours ago, Charlotte had a wide smile from her phone call from Becky who had let her know that she was getting picked up on her motorcycle. The smile quickly faded once she remembered what it was she had to do to her date. 

 

Looking at herself in the mirror, she admired her casual look. Ripped blue jeans with a matching jean jacket and white tank top along with some boots to match. The perfect thing to wear for a cool summer afternoon. She hears a clipping sound and Dana claps her hands together. 

 

“There we go, all done. You look sensational, Chief!” 

 

“Thanks, Dana.”

 

“Oh, and here.” 

 

Dana hands over a pair of black earrings but Charlotte knows what they were. It was the microphones used to connect to Nikki and Bobby. Sighing heavily, she puts them on carefully. 

 

“You usually look forward to undercover work, Chief. Something wrong?”

 

“It’s nothing. I’ll gather whatever I can and we can move forward with the investigation.”

 

The smaller woman begins to awkwardly hug her arms. “Okay.”

 

The sound of a motorcycle engine is heard outside of the house and it’s Charlotte’s cue to leave. She walks out to be awestruck by Becky’s look when she removes her helmet. An off the shoulder red top with black pants was enough to almost make Charlotte blush.

 

“Hi,” Charlotte smiles. 

 

“Heya.”

 

“You look great.” She blurts out. 

 

“I think you look better.” Becky grins when she grabs a spare helmet. “You ever rode on a motorcycle before?”

 

“Never.”

 

“Don’t worry. Just put this on and hold on tight to me.”

 

Trusting her words, Charlotte puts on the helmet, careful to not mess up the mic. Wrapping her arms around Becky, she squeezes tighter once they start driving off. It’s an experience that Charlotte had never felt before, it was both frightening and exciting at the same time. She found herself giggling like a little kid. 

 

Somewhere else, they already had an undercover truck following them with Nikki and Bobby at the helm. 

 

Charlotte tries to ignore it as they reach their destination at the center of town. There was a summer music festival going down which meant parking was a pain. Luckily, Charlotte didn’t mind walking the rest of the way. 

 

The two pass each other jokes when they seat themselves outside on a reserved table, provided by Charlotte. She might’ve been a busy woman, but she made time to reserve for her date. Although, it didn’t feel like much of a date to her anymore when she knows there’s other people listening in on their conversation. She can still spot the truck from a distance. 

 

“Good call on sitting outside,” Becky nods. “We can even hear the music festival from here.”

 

“Thanks.” She smiles as a waitress brings them their drinks. “This place is an old favorite of mine. I used to come here all the time before I was promoted to my current position.”

 

Thinking back on it, Charlotte couldn’t even recall the last time she was on a date. All the memories she has now involves her police badge. Jazz music begins playing from the festival and Becky bops her head as she takes a sip and smirks at her.

 

“You told me once that you love your job. By the sound of it, it’s all you do. You don’t ever take the day off?”

 

A shrug. “You could call me a borderline workaholic. But not tonight.” A lie, a bitter pill to swallow for the price of work. 

 

“Oh? What made me so special?”

 

An awful, awful pill to swallow indeed. “You can say you piqued my interest.”

 

“Well. I’m honored to be the reason behind your day off.”

 

They playfully clink glasses and the music gets a bit louder before Nikki’s voice is whispering to her through the device. 

 

_ “Start asking about her background.” _

 

A quick glance is made at the truck then her eyes are back on Becky. “So...do you do anything beyond work?”

 

“Hm…” It’s almost like she’s pretending to think on it by the way Charlotte is watching her. “Going to the gym has its perks,” she laughs. “I sometimes spend my time with my buddies Sheamus and Cesaro. Other days, I go and visit my friend Naomi. You met her a couple days ago back at the salon.”

 

“Yeah. You and her are close?”

 

She hums. “We’ve been through a lot together. That’s more than I could say for some.”

 

“Sounds like you had some bad run-ins with people in the past.”

 

A shrug of the shoulders comes from Becky before she takes a sip of her drink and listens to the music beginning to slow down. “What can I say? No matter how hard you try, sometimes the past comes back to bite you in the ass. Has that ever happened to you?”

 

“In my line of work? All too often.” 

 

Another quick glance is made at the truck before Charlotte notices it start up and drive away from its spot. Momentary confusion is abrupted before a high pitched ring hits her ears and she groans in pain before quickly covering the device before Becky gets suspicious. It’s too late however, once she notices something is wrong.

 

“You okay there, Flair?”

 

“Uh, yeah, I’m fine. Just a...headache.” The mic hisses back in her ear and looking out to the street, the undercover truck is gone. “Sorry, would you excuse me for a moment? I’ll be right back.”

 

Becky nods while continuing to give her a concerned look before Charlotte bolts inside the restaurant. Unbeknownst to Charlotte, another woman makes her way to the table, Becky immediately turning and glaring her way. 

 

The past coming back to bite her in the ass.

 

Meanwhile, Charlotte makes her way through the bustling restaurant, locking herself in the closest restroom. 

 

“Agent Bella? Agent Roode? What happened? Come in!”

 

The mic hisses for another ten seconds before it clears up and she hears Bobby’s voice on the other side. 

 

_ “Chief, we may have to cancel the protocol. Something went terribly wrong over here. Somebody just hacked into our conversation.” _

 

“What? That’s impossible, these mics are under high security.”

 

_ “Well, someone just made the impossible, possible. We had to relocate and disconnect for a moment to throw these hackers off. Agent Bella is locating the source but for your safety, I think you should get out of there. Has your cover been blown?” _

 

“No, but now she’s highly suspicious.”

 

_ “All the more reason to call tonight quits. Something's not right here. We’ll send Deputy Brooke out for you.” _

 

Walking back to her table though, Charlotte sees another woman standing in front of her date with Becky not looking very happy. The woman wasn’t anyone she had seen before. An intimidating vibe wore off her, hair tied up and eyes hidden behind shades, her tattooed arm showing off through her sleeveless button up shirt. 

 

“-gonna tell you again, where is it?” 

 

Charlotte barely makes out the last few words from the mysterious woman before they both know she’s there and Becky’s eyes soften at the sight of her. Even behind the sunglasses though, Charlotte can still sense the other woman eyeing her, before mystery woman gives off a sadistic looking smirk.

 

“I barely recognized you out of uniform! You’re police chief Charlotte Flair, aren’t you?” 

 

She lends out her hand to shake and in reluctant agreeance, Charlotte returns the gesture. The blonde’s face grimaced at the woman’s grip getting too tight for comfort, causing her to pull back roughly. Becky all the while giving the woman a death glare, similar to the same one Charlotte saw her give Mickie the other day. She started to wonder if the two were connected somehow. 

 

Chuckling at Charlotte pulling her hand away, the woman puts one hand up in surrender as a half-assed apology. “Don’t know my own strength sometimes. Just refer to me as Queen of Spades. I’m a friend of Becky’s.”

 

“You are  _ not _ my friend,” Becky hisses.

 

“Ouch. That hurts, sweetheart.” The so-called Queen of Spades rolls her eyes. “Anyways, Officer, pardon me for intruding on this date but I’m here because Becky has something that doesn’t belong to her and I’ve come to get it back. Oh, and Becky? You still have terrible taste in who you can trust.”

 

Before Charlotte could react, the other woman pulls the hidden microphone from her ear and with widened eyes, watches as she smiles and Becky is left equally shocked before the mic is crushed beneath the woman’s boot.

 

“Sorry if my friends scared your buddies on the other side of that mic, but we don’t like listening ears. And if you were smart, you’d stop playing with fire before you get burned.”

 

Charlotte is about to get confrontational with the Queen of Spades before Becky steps in front of her, the shock of betrayal still present in her eyes and Charlotte feels her stomach drop. Everything that could possibly go wrong just went wrong.

 

“You were recording me the whole time?” Becky’s voice sounds broken which makes Charlotte’s chest hurt. “So this whole thing was a lie. What, was I just playing a part in your sick little game of cops and robbers? What reason do you have for investigating me?”

 

The eyes of the other customers are all on them now but Charlotte doesn’t look at them, too worried to look away from the brown eyes staring back at her. “Becky, please. I wasn’t-”

 

“Fuck your excuses, Flair! I was warned about you. I honestly thought you were someone special, but I guess you’re just like everyone else, huh? You all use me for your personal gain and once you get it, you kick me while I’m down.”

 

“That’s not what this is about! I really wanted to be here with you tonight!”

 

“Bullshit. No, I guess you’re job really does come first in the end. I hope it was worth it. Because as far as I’m concerned now, Flair, you can go to hell! You and whoever was enjoying hearing about my personal life. I never want anything to do with you again!” 

 

Becky shoves past her and hurries out the restaurant, Charlotte standing in a daze as she watches her leave. The world seems to slow down to a halt and fall silent, her chest feeling hollow and no longer hearing the music playing outside. She doesn’t notice that the Queen of Spades had escaped her in all the commotion. Doesn’t realize it Dana Brooke shows up beside her, trying to snap her out of her daze. She ignores answering the questions that Dana keeps asking her. Too focused on red-headed hair that vanishes into the crowd and possibly out of her life. 

 

The rest of the night is a blur, time moving like molasses in Charlotte’s mind so much that she doesn’t remember going to bed.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Charlotte wakes up feeling like utter crap, something she hasn’t experienced in a long time. She scoffs looking at the clothes she wore the night before hanging on the side of her bed as she struggles getting up for the day. Hopping in the shower, she tries her best to wash away yesterday as well, but her mind keeps going back to Becky. The pain in her chest rises once more at the thought of her and how hurt those eyes were. She didn’t know Becky for very long but she definitely knew she felt something for her. Not that it mattered anymore. Becky hated her guts now and Charlotte had to get back to work.

 

That’s what she keeps telling herself as she walks into the department, the other officers quickly taking note of her lack of energy. She didn’t want to discuss it. She just wanted to get today started. That all stops though once she opens the door to her office and sees not only Bobby and Nikki sitting there waiting for her, but to her surprise, there’s someone else sitting in front of her desk. Becky frowns as their eyes meet.

 

Bobby is the first to speak. “Chief. We have to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me @ dragon-familiar on tumblr to yell at my long update times

**Author's Note:**

> i can be found @ dragon-familiar on tumblr for updates.


End file.
